


Falling too fast

by jjungwoo



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: AU, M/M, Yukhei is a tall soft child i love him sm, bc that's a good time to write fanfics, honestly i just love these boys, i guess, soft Jungwoo is what keeps me alive, who needs sleep when there's Yukhei n Jungwoo, written in the middle of the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjungwoo/pseuds/jjungwoo
Summary: Yukhei meets Jungwoo at a camp he didn't really want to go to and ends up falling for him hard and fast bc let's be real who doesn't fall in love with Jungwoo within seconds





	Falling too fast

**Author's Note:**

> the usual, not beta-read, english is my second language, I love Jungwoo n Yukhei so much, enjoy~

Day one  
When Yukhei sees Jungwoo for the first time he knows he’s fucked.  
He meets the other boy at a summer camp run by one of those thousands of organizations his sister is in, he forgot which one. They organize summer camps for kids usually for one or two weeks, somewhere out in nowhere with no cell reception and showers that have probably never been cleaned. His sister always helps take care of the kids and she dragged him along this time because ‘Mom will kill you if you just hang out in your room all summer long’. Death seems like a pretty good alternative to this, Yukhei thinks as he wipes the sweat off his forehead again. Wiping sweat is basically all he’s been doing ever since they arrived here, which was only 3 minutes ago. He follows his sister up a hill to a wide field next to a small forest, few tents already standing on the other side of the field, a few people in shorts and hiking shoes walking around between them. His sister yells a hey and the people all yell a hey back and wave for them to get closer. His sister drops her bag in his hands and runs ahead, excitedly hugging everyone. Yukhei shudders at the thought of touching anyone in this heat.  
‘You must be Yukhei’  
he hears a soft voice behind him and he turns around, almost losing his balance. He’s met with a boy who seems to be about his age, light brown hair falling over his forehead but not quite into his dark brown eyes, a smile across his (very pink) lips. Yukhei mumbles something unintelligible.  
‘Your sister said you’d be shy’  
the boy is still smiling as he extends a hand, then realizes Yukhei can’t take it because he’s holding bags and settles for a mildly awkward wave instead.  
‘I’m Jungwoo’  
he says, and somehow his eyes and his entire face are smiling at Yukhei and he feels himself returning the huge smile, even though he’s not too happy to be here and look this sweaty in front of the cutest boy he’s ever seen.  
‘yeah, I’m Yukhei’  
he replies, hoping he doesn’t sound too embarrassed.  
‘Let me help you carry that’  
Jungwoo says and he takes one of the bags out of Yukhei’s arms, then walks towards the other side of the field where the tents are. Yukhei notices he’s wearing worn out, pink converse in contrast to the oh so popular hiking shoes. Somehow, it’s comforting that he’s not the only one who isn’t up to dress code. He does his best to catch up to Jungwoo and stumbles over holes in the grass several times. He really isn’t used to this. They meet with the other people who all welcome Yukhei and thank him for helping out this summer. They introduce themselves one after another but Yukhei is only paying attention to Jungwoo who smiles at him from next to a big, red tent. It hasn’t even been an hour and Yukhei already feels his heart beat faster because of the boy. Maybe it’s the summer heat messing with him.  
Because his sister really wants to sleep in a tent with her friends, Yukhei ends up with Jungwoo, who kindly offered to take him in. Yukhei isn’t sure if he should be happy or devastated. But he settles for happy because Jungwoo is smiling at him again and his brain feels a little fuzzy. He needs water. They leave the tents for a short look around the area, the team hasn’t been at this camping site before, Yukhei almost breaks his leg in the forest, tripping over a root, but Jungwoo catches him and now Yukhei can’t stop thinking about how soft his hands were. Jungwoo, he learns, has been helping out here ever since he was 13, he’s not actually part of the organization, but his mom is and he likes helping out because he likes kids. He’s probably the most precious person Yukhei has ever met.  
‘How old are you, Yukhei?’  
Jungwoo asks, when they’re making their way back to the area where they’ll be waiting for the kids.  
’18’  
Yukhei answers. Jungwoo looks a little surprised but before Yukhei can even ask why he says:  
‘I thought you were older than me because you’re so tall’  
Yukhei may or may not blush at that. But it’s not noticeable anyway because his face his flushed from the heat.  
‘I’m 19. We’re close’  
Jungwoo says, his signature smile back. The kids must love that smile.

The kids do, in fact, love that smile. And they love Jungwoo. They have the kids separate into small groups and they’re all assigned a leader, Jungwoo becomes the leader of the only-girls-group, and he requests Yukhei as his helper. Yukhei thought he’d just stick with his sister but Jungwoo tells him the little girls will love him because he’s handsome and suddenly his sister is forgotten. God, he’s so whipped for Jungwoo. Some of the girls already know Jungwoo and the camp and they immediately tell him how they’ve been doing and how boring the drive here was. Jungwoo laughs and calms them down. They pick a group name and a place for their ‘secret hideout’ as they call it at the camp. It basically just means a place in the woods somewhere, made to look like a treehouse or similar for the kids to build during their stay. The new girls start warming up to the already experienced ones and they chatter so much it’s hard for Jungwoo and Yukhei to get them to do anything. Jungwoo tells him it’s usually like that, they’ll calm down the second day. Their ‘hideout’ ends up being the furthest up the hill the girls could run in 20 minutes and is proudly marked with a pink shoelace provided by Jungwoo.  
‘I have like 10 extra pairs of shoelace with me just because they always want to use them for everything’  
he tells Yukhei when he asks if he doesn’t need shoelaces.

Dinner also goes by rather quickly, Yukhei only really notices Jungwoo’s thighs touching his and his sister throwing him a knowing look to which he replies by rolling his eyes at her.  
What Yukhei didn’t expect from this camp was a campfire. Really, he thought they’d all just go to sleep. But no, as Jungwoo tells him there’s always a campfire, and they always sing around it. There’s even a night patrol. Well, they let kids stay up until midnight so they feel really cool and sing songs with them. But the idea is cute, Yukhei has to admit. Their group isn’t scheduled for night patrol until the second night so Jungwoo goes to put them to sleep in their group tent as Yukhei waits at the fire. He’s not as comfortable with kids as most other people here.  
‘These girls never shut up’  
Jungwoo says when he comes back, but he’s smiling and his tone is fond. Yukhei can tell he really loves this. Soon, Yukhei is dozing asleep at the warmth of the fire in front of him and with Jungwoo quietly humming next to him. He doesn’t really remember how he got into the tent and his sleeping bag that night.  
Day two  
Yukhei’s second day at the camp isn’t much different from the first. He almost cries at the sight of a sleepy Jungwoo waking him up in the morning and then again when Jungwoo holds his hand to help him up the mountain but apart from that it’s nothing special. Their group stopped chattering so much and are now very busily building their hideout. They refuse almost any help from Jungwoo and Yukhei because they’re ‘big girls’ and ‘can do this by ourselves’. So, the two boys mostly just stand next to them and act as supervisors. It’s a good way to talk, but Yukhei mostly does the listening. He likes hearing Jungwoo’s voice. Jungwoo wants to be a primary school teacher in the future, because, you guessed it, he likes children. He says the expression that a child gets when they finally understand something they’d been struggling with is his favorite expression in the world. Yukhei thinks Jungwoo is the most adorable person in the world. The girls decorate their floor with flowers and Jungwoo picks one up and puts it behind his ear. He doesn’t take it off for the rest of the day. And here Yukhei thought he couldn’t get more adorable.  
The evening is far more exciting than the day, mainly because their group is set for night patrol and oh wow these girls really do not shut up. They’re talking about more things than you’d think are possible as the night goes on. Yukhei can feel Jungwoo slightly shiver next to him. He wordlessly takes his sweater off and hands it to him, not even thinking about it much. Jungwoo thanks him with a surprised smile and a slight blush across his cheeks that makes Yukhei’s heart flutter. His sweater is too big for Jungwoo, his hands disappear completely in the sleeves. It’s the softest thing Yukhei’s ever seen. Jungwoo doesn’t take the sweater off that night. Not when they finally put the girls to sleep, not when they brush their teeth and not when they go to sleep themselves.

Day three  
Jungwoo’s still wearing the sweater in the next morning when he wakes Yukhei up again. The sweater is already big on Yukhei, but on Jungwoo it’s just hilarious (ly cute). It reaches his mid-thighs and he can’t use his hands because the sleeves are far too long. But he doesn’t take it off for breakfast either. Yukhei just really wants to hug him, he looks so small in the huge sweater it makes his stomach flip. The girls have noticed that Jungwoo’s sweater isn’t his and one of them has the courage to ask why he’s wearing Yukhei’s sweater. Jungwoo fails at trying not to blush as he answers:  
‘It’s comfortable and warm’  
The girls giggle and Yukhei can’t help but giggle along with them.  
Their hideout is beginning to look more like an actual place than just a part in the woods and the girls celebrate this by sitting in the middle and making flower crowns. Well, more like they watch as Jungwoo makes them all crowns out of the purple and white flowers that grown there. Yukhei sits next to him, his eyes going from his slender fingers to his side profile, over his long lashes to his tongue that he’s sticking out in fake concentration to make the girls laugh. They love him so much, Yukhei understands so well. Jungwoo makes a flower crown for himself and Yukhei too. Never before has Yukhei been so happy about flowers.  
The afternoon is filled with different activities for all the kids to choose from, unrelated to which group they’re in and Yukhei helps where he has to, never really at one place for long. He doesn’t see Jungwoo until dinner, where Jungwoo once again sits so close to him their thighs touch. Honestly, there’s more than enough space on the bench so it’s totally Jungwoo’s decision to sit this close to Yukhei. Not that Yukhei minds, he really doesn’t.  
That night Jungwoo asks Yukhei to play guitar after most the others have left.  
‘You said you took lessons’  
He insists when Yukhei hesitates. Yukhei hadn’t told him he quit after three lessons because his fingers hurt. So he takes the guitar Jungwoo is handing him and starts playing a few chords he remembers. Jungwoo smiles at him.  
‘See, it’s not that bad’  
he says and Yukhei hopes the fire masks his face turning red. Jungwoo starts humming along to his chords and Yukhei wants to stay like this forever, in front of a campfire with Jungwoo, the starts above barely peeking out from the clouds. It’s almost too romantic for him to be comfortable. Jungwoo is wearing his sweater again. Yukhei doesn’t comment on it, he likes it.  
That night, Jungwoo complains about being cold so Yukhei offers him another sweater but Jungwoo shakes his head and instead scoots closer to Yukhei so they’re face to face.  
‘It’s warmer like this’  
he mumbles into the dark as he curls himself into Yukhei’s side. Yukhei is very glad it’s dark because his face must be more than tomato red by now. Jungwoo is really giving him the rest.

Day four  
It rains the fourth day. Rain means no going into the woods due to high accident risk. So all the groups and their leaders stay under the small area that has a roof. They sing a little, someone reads a few stories, Jungwoo braids the girls’ hair and Yukhei tries to braid Jungwoo’s hair but fails miserably. But it makes Jungwoo laugh so it wasn’t really that bad. Jungwoo is, once again, wearing Yukhei’s sweater and Yukhei tells him that he can keep it if he really likes it that much. Jungwoo looks at him with big eyes.  
‘the whole point is that it belongs to you’  
he says, and before Yukhei can really process that he walks away to braid yet another girl’s hair. Because the rain doesn’t stop the campfire is cancelled for that night, instead they put a few candles in a circle and call it the mini campfire. The kids love it, but it’s cold so they all go to sleep rather early. Jungwoo still in Yukhei’s sweater. He doesn’t even look for an excuse to snuggle up next to Yukhei that night. Yukhei doesn’t ask for one either. He just wishes they could to this without sleeping bags in between them and a tent threatening to be blown away over their heads.

Day five

On the fifth day, the kids get picked up by their parents in the afternoon. So the morning is spent making the rain destroyed hideouts look pretty again, finishing projects and for Jungwoo and Yukhei, making a ton of flower crowns because the girls have decided that’s what their best at. Yukhei by now has learned how to not break the flowers while making a crown so in the end he is able to make on for Jungwoo, which the other gladly accepts.  
It gets hectic once the parents start to arrive, children screaming, parents talking, the organizers running here and there to make everything perfect, Yukhei gets caught up in a conversation with a mom about how her daughter usually hates nature and how amazing it is that she liked this camp, Yukhei doesn’t know how to stop her from talking so he smiles and nods.  
‘sorry, I need to borrow him for a while’  
He hears Jungwoo say from behind and an arm wraps around his as Jungwoo drags him away from the mom.  
‘thought I’d save you before you get bored to death’  
Jungwoo laughs at Yukhei’s exhausted expression.  
‘Thank you, I love you’  
Yukhei says. The ‘I love you’ sounded way less ironic than it was supposed to but Jungwoo doesn’t seem to notice.  
‘Who doesn’t love me’  
He says, then rolls his eyes and drags Yukhei to a spot further away from the center where all the parents are. The kids are about to perform a dance they’d learned on the rainy fourth day and Jungwoo swore the view was better from further away. Yukhei pretended not to notice how Jungwoo held his hand the entire time. In fact, it was all he thought about, not even able to concentrate on the dancing children.  
They took the children’s tents down after even the last of them had left, already far into the evening. And then the ‘fun’ began. Fun meant somehow had bought some alcohol and they sang songs they couldn’t sing with kids around while getting a little tipsy. Yukhei cursed himself for drinking more than just one glass of champagne (which was precisely how much Jungwoo had drunk) because now all his drunk brain could focus on was how kissable Jungwoo’s lips looked. He excused himself saying he was really tired and would go to sleep now, hoping to get away from Jungwoo. But it wasn’t that easy because Jungwoo decided to follow him into the tent, also claiming to be tired.  
‘You drank a little too much didn’t you’  
Jungwoo asked, voice more concerned than anything.  
‘No I’m good’  
Yukhei replied, lying down. Jungwoo raised an eyebrow and somehow that was what got Yukhei to finally give in to the alcohol, he kissed the other boy. On the nose. Because his coordination was fucked. Jungwoo mumbled something about him being adorable but Yukhei was already drifting off to sleep.  
Day six  
Jungwoo woke him up that morning again and Yukhei got sad thinking about how it was the last time. They cleaned their tent and took it down, everyone busy doing the same, then packed all their work materials and whatnot back into the few cars they came with. Just two hours after they’d gotten up it was time to leave. Yukhei’s sister came to ask him if it was okay if she took a car with her friends and of course it was, Jungwoo answered for him. So Yukhei spent the ride back rather quietly in Jungwoo’s car. It wasn’t an awkward silence by any means, Jungwoo had some music playing and he held Yukhei’s hand most of the time. Yukhei really wanted to talk about how he wanted to see Jungwoo again but he was too scared of saying something wrong. Jungwoo drove him right to the front of his house, then even got out to bring him to his door.  
‘You didn’t have to come this far with me’  
Yukhei said jokingly, he really didn’t mind. Jungwoo shrugged.  
‘I know. But I wanted to return your kiss’  
And with that he got on his tiptoes and pressed his lips on Yukhei’s nose for a short second. Yukhei stared at him. Jungwoo just laughed.  
‘You thought I was really going to kiss you, didn’t you? No, my dear, I don’t kiss before the first date’  
Yukhei had to smile at that.  
‘I’ll take you on more than one date if you let me’  
he said, and Jungwoo blushed a little as he nodded.  
‘I’d definitely like that’  
he answered. They exchanged phone numbers and just as Yukhei was about to open the door Jungwoo mumbled, more to himself ‘ah screw it’ and he pulled Yukhei down for a kiss. A real one this time. Yukhei smiled into the kiss and when they parted he smiled more because Jungwoo seemed very embarrassed about his rash actions.  
‘Thought you didn’t kiss before the first date’  
he teased. Jungwoo threw him a look.  
‘It’s because you’re special. Oh, and I’m keeping that sweater.’  
And with that he turned his back and walked back to his car. Yukhei opened the door, still smiling, only to find his sister on the other side, grinning widely.  
‘And you complained about me dragging you there’  
She said. Yukhei only rolled his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I love any and every kind of feedback, honestly. also sorry the format is so messed up, the only thing i'm worse at than writing stories is getting the format right lol but I hope it was understandable, I think i messed up the times but...it's the middle of the night forgive me otl


End file.
